<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>101(ish) Ways to Kill Kai Leng by UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256330">101(ish) Ways to Kill Kai Leng</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard/pseuds/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard'>UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Party Ending, After Party, Gen, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, They're All A Little Scary When Drunk, team shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard/pseuds/UrdnotFLEXTheJediBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard arranges a party game for her crew. The rules are simple: Find the most creative way to dispatch the galaxy's biggest pain in the ass outside of the Reapers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>101(ish) Ways to Kill Kai Leng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Mass Effect Holiday Cheer 2020/21 gift for <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/thepotoosrevenge">
      <em>The Potoo's Revenge.</em>
    </a><br/></p>
<p>My instructions were simple. Favorite characters: All of them. What they love: Everything except Kai Leng. </p>
<p>I wholeheartedly concur, and I was more than happy to oblige. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~</p>
<p>“Alright, listen up, nerds!”</p>
<p>Shepard jumps up from the couch and takes Glyph’s place once the picture has been taken, and a chorus of indignation rises from her crew.</p>
<p>“Hey, can it!” she shouts back, holding up a hand. “We have something important to talk about before we get back to the party!”</p>
<p>“Awwww, it’s a speech, isn’t it?” Joker groans.</p>
<p>“It’s not a speech.”</p>
<p>“You called it,” Garrus sighs. "She just can't help herself."</p>
<p>“<em>It’s not a speech</em>, now just - Grunt, don’t you roll your eyes at me like that - okay, here’s the thing.” She stares them down, sets her empty bottle of… something down on the table, and starts pacing. “We do need to talk shop tonight. Just one point of order, and it’s critical to the war effort. Now, we have an enemy out there, one who seems unstoppable and has taken a lot from us. But nobody is invincible, we - yes, Mr. Vega?”</p>
<p>Vega lowers his hand uncertainly. “Uh, yeah, Lola? This is a nice speech and all, but I’m pretty sure we all know the Reapers are out there and that we need to beat them.”</p>
<p>“I - what?” Shepard waves the comment away. “No, no, I’m not talking about the Reapers. I’m talking about that bastard Kai Leng.”</p>
<p>She holds her hands up again as the crew’s jeers and curses in at least six languages ring out. “Like I was saying, nobody is invincible; we just need creative solutions. And this crew - ” She leans down and raises a bottle of scotch to them. “ - Is nothing if not creative. So we’re going to play a little tactical game now. Glyph?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Commander?”</p>
<p>“Kindly give them the mission briefing.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Commander. Crewmates, on her mark, please consult your omnitools for your assigned teams and discussion locations. Per the Commander’s orders, you will have twenty minutes to deliberate and decide upon a team captain to then present your inventive solutions. You are free to use any reasonable means to accomplish your goal. However, any plan involving Commander Shepard will be automatically disqualified.”</p>
<p>“Just out of curiosity - ” Liara starts</p>
<p>“And because we want to hear her say so herself…” Tali adds.</p>
<p>“ - Why is that precisely?” Liara grins.</p>
<p>“Because any team with me on it would automatically obliterate his sorry ass,” Shepard smirks, raising a new bottle of something else to them and getting a loud cheer in response.</p>
<p>“Well, damn, there goes my suggestion of making Kai Leng watch her attempt to dance,” Alenko calls from behind the couch to universal approval.</p>
<p>“Watch yourself, Major. No, scratch that. If you saw yourself dancing, you might die of embarrassment and then your team would be down one.” The good-natured taunts and jabs double while Shepard points two fingers at her narrowed eyes and then out at him before turning back to Glyph. “Continue the briefing.”</p>
<p>“Do please include any other relevant information regarding the precise situation, location, equipment, et cetera you feel would improve your team’s chances of winning,” Glyph continues once the noise fades again. “Is there anything else, Commander?” </p>
<p>“No, Glyph.” A wicked smirk spreads across her lips. “Split up the teams.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Commander. Crewmates, you may begin.”</p>
<p>A buzz sounds and a flashing countdown appears underneath the drone as excitement spreads through the room. The crew stumble into each other trying to split off into their squads, possible tactics and wilder theories already flying through the air even as they move out of the living room. Traynor informs Shepard she just received an urgent message on her omnitool and excuses herself. Shepard winks at Garrus as he passes by and then flops back on the couch, crossing her feet up on the coffee table. </p>
<p>“Hey, Commander, how come Steve and I aren’t on one of the teams?” Joker complains next to her.</p>
<p>“Because you two are helping me judge.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Cortez laughs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe, but that’s no fun,” Joker says.</p>
<p>“Last time I involved you in a plan, you complained about being live bait. You can’t have it both ways, Joker.”</p>
<p>“God, I’m never going to live that down,” Joker groans and then shakes his head. “Wait, no, <em>you’re</em> never going to live it down! Wait, right? Steve, help me out. No, yeah, that was all on you, Commander.”</p>
<p>“Easy there, Joker,” Cortez says. “Don’t hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, fuck you, too,” Joker grumbles. “So while the team’s off having fun, what are we going to do in the meantime?”</p>
<p>Shepard gets a sudden idea and bumps him with her shoulder. “We're going to play poker without Garrus, Alenko, or Vega around so one of us might actually win for once. Let's go.”</p>
<p>Three hands in, all of which Shepard wins, Joker throws down his cards in disgust.</p>
<p>“I hate this game no matter who’s playing,” he spits.</p>
<p>“I warned you not to raise me,” Shepard cackles. “Not my fault I called your bluff on a pair of threes.”</p>
<p>“One of these days, Commander. One of these days.”</p>
<p>“Keep telling yourself that, buddy,” Cortez smiles, shuffling the cards. “You know, I’d think you’d have a better grasp on this game since you <em>are</em> one of the cards.”</p>
<p>Joker rolls his eyes. “Yeah, one of the extras that never gets used which is <em>both</em> of us right now since we’re not on a team.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of…” Shepard says, leaning back, and then calls out to the living room. “Glyph, how are they doing?”</p>
<p>“An argument has broken out between EDI and Javik regarding whether or not dropping a proton bomb on a city where the target is hiding falls within the parameters of this exercise.”</p>
<p>Joker spits out half a beer laughing and Cortez drops the deck midway through dealing another hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Shepard pulls up her omnitool. “Javik! No city-wide bombings!”</p>
<p>Not even half a second later, his response comes through. <em>“This is why your cycle is weak and you will fail in your attempts to dispatch this target.”</em></p>
<p>“Tonight it’s your plan that has to work, cupcake, and you only have five minutes left to think of something that doesn’t result in millions of collateral casualties.”</p>
<p>There’s a sigh and barely-muttered retort on the other end. <em>“Where’s a krogan war chief when you need one?”</em></p>
<p>“I heard that!” Shepard shouts before picking up her new hand.</p>
<p>Four minutes of betting and one perfectly timed smirk later, Joker and Cortez fold as she bluffs her way to victory with the same pair of threes Joker lost with. He swears - <em>loudly</em> - as she gathers up the pile of credit chits, and hollowly vows to never pick up a card again. Cortez bets her that this newfound self-restraint won’t last even one standard rotation, and Joker’s wrath turns on him as they make their way back to the living room where the team is reassembling. Once everyone is seated again, Shepard leans back and laces her fingers behind her head.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s do this. Dazzle me.”</p>
<p>“Green Team, please step forward,” Glyph says.</p>
<p>Miranda, Garrus, Wrex, Jacob, and Kasumi gather in front of the fireplace, looking cool and collected even as the rest of the crew hurls the normal barbs and jabs fly at them. Garrus steps forward and holds his hands up.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, settle down, you’ll have your turn - although I don’t see there will be much of a point.”</p>
<p>“Gonna show him your ugly mug and hope he keels over?” Vega calls.</p>
<p>“Yes, James, right after I soften him up with your terrible jokes. Shut up,” Garrus fires back and then clears his throat. “Green Team’s plan is simple and efficient. It begins with luring Kai Leng into any moderately open field of engagement with a few forms of cover. Jacob here will begin by laying down cover fire and firing off a few biotic attacks as Miranda and Wrex get into position. Once he’s been distracted, Miranda and Wrex will pop up and begin pummeling the cretin with their biotics to strip his shields and barriers.”</p>
<p>“<em>Boring</em>,” Joker drawls.</p>
<p>Shepard shushes him and looks back to Garrus. “You’ve laid a solid foundation for your attack, but you still have two teammates unaccounted for. Please continue.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. Knowing that Kai Leng has many tricks and can fend off a conventional attack, the first part of this plan is a distraction. Kasumi?” Garrus holds his hand out for her.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Garrus,” she says, stepping next to him. “While the rest of the team is performing their tasks, I’ll use my tactical cloak to get the drop on him.”</p>
<p>“To do what, exactly?” Cortez asks.</p>
<p>“To steal his own sword and stab him with it.”</p>
<p>A roar of laughter and cheers meets her comment, and she takes a small bow.</p>
<p>“Interesting. Impressive, actually,” Joker says. “But if you can get close enough to steal his sword, why not just shoot him in the head?”</p>
<p>“Because we decided a little flair was in order,” Garrus replies. </p>
<p>“Meanwhile you’re…?” Shepard asks</p>
<p>“Thirty-to-fifty meters away with a bead on his head ready to take the last shot - just to make absolutely sure he’s dead after Kasumi stabs him because you can never be too careful.”</p>
<p>A generous smattering of applause follows the end of Garrus’s explanation, and the judges make a show of whispering among themselves as Green Team is replaced by Blue. They wait for the judges to sit back - and pour another drink - before asking permission to begin. Shepard nods, and Tali steps up.</p>
<p>“While we appreciate the tedious - oh, I’m sorry, I meant <em>highly creative</em> and not at all predictable plan presented by our colleagues - we believe we have several advantages deserving of more recognition.”</p>
<p>“Drive core at max right from the get-go,” Shepard laughs. “I like it. It’s bold.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. But does pride not go before the fall?” Miranda quips.</p>
<p>“Only when you fail to take Kai Leng’s conditioning and cybernetic enhancements into account- which you have,” Tali fires back. “After we’ve used Liara’s - er - contact network to lure him out of hiding and into a proper battlefield, she and Kaidan will use their prodigious biotic skills to strip his shields and then Lift and Reave him. While he’s trying to fend off their attacks, I’ll use my not insignificant tech skills to hack his implants and render him a sagging, drooling <em>karsh’ven</em>.”</p>
<p>Scandalized gasps and admonitions answer her choice words.</p>
<p><strong>“Hey, watch your language!” </strong>Wrex barks. <strong>“There’s a baby pyjak right behind you!”</strong></p>
<p>“Yes, thank you for pointing him out,” Tali answers. “As I was saying, once he’s incapactitated all we have to do then is hand him over to the muscle of our team.”</p>
<p>Vega and Grunt take the opportunity to begin posing in a variety of positions to demonstrate their hulking qualifications, and they only stop after a few of the catcalling onlookers toss a few credit chits at them.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen, how are you going to handle him?” Tali asks. </p>
<p>Grunt chuckles and points at Vega. <strong>“You hold, I’ll punch. Three hits and he’s down.”</strong></p>
<p>“Damn straight, Tanky,” Vega nods and fist-bumps him.</p>
<p>“And that’s how it’s done,” Tali finishes and moves back to await the judges’ comments.</p>
<p>“I do like the simplicity of the end,” Joker says. “Not much can go wrong there.</p>
<p>“True. Still seems like a lot of effort just to take him down with brute force,” Cortez notes, stroking his chin. “Wouldn’t it be easier to have Vega crash a shuttle into him?”</p>
<p>“Aw, shut up, Esteban,” Vega answers. “Desperate times - ”</p>
<p>But Alenko shoots him a withering look as he puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back. “We actually did consider that option, didn’t we? But we decided against it because he’s <em>bad </em>at it.”</p>
<p>Shepard snorts whiskey out of her nose at the memory of Mars despite herself even as Vega’s face screws up in shock at the sudden betrayal. The other teams start chanting for them to fight and settle the score.</p>
<p>“Hey! That was <em>one time</em>! And I thought I was on your team here, L2?!”</p>
<p>“Hmm, outward disagreement doesn’t bode well for your chances,” Cortez laughs while Joker smacks Shepard on the back to stop her coughing.</p>
<p>“No disagreement, Your Honor,” Tali answers quickly. “We already worked through this; they just got a little over-enthusiastic. Thank you for your consideration.”</p>
<p>Shepard dips her head. “Thank you, Admiral Vas Normandy. And now things should get <em>really</em> interesting. Red Team - you ready?”</p>
<p>Everyone looks around eagerly at the remaining five. Unlike the previous teams, they trickle up one by one since they spread throughout the living room rather than stand together. Shepard looks to each of them - EDI, Samara, Jack, Javik, and Zaeed - and chuckles. </p>
<p>“Alright, now that you’re all standing there together, I’m thinking I probably should have checked the team rosters first. How did it go?”</p>
<p>When no one answers at first, Joker grins. “Oh, this is going to be so good.” </p>
<p>Then EDI imitates clearing her throat and says, “Commander, we were unable to come to a consensus on an exact plan beyond an ambush and a very bloody end.”</p>
<p>“Hey, so far so good,” Cortez offers. “That’s about what everyone else did.”</p>
<p>“To an extent that is true. Although perhaps it would be best if I allow everyone else on the team to speak freely,” EDI says.</p>
<p>Joker cracks up. “Nope, I lied, this is going to be <em>excellent</em>.”</p>
<p>Shepard shushes him and asks, “How far did you get before everything broke down?”</p>
<p>“We all agreed using EDI’s tech would be good to start, “Jack says. “Decoy to distract him and a couple Overloads to soften the bastard up. Take down his shields and anything else, and then we each had a different way of destroying him.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough, what’s your method of disposal?”</p>
<p>Jack shrugs. “Simple enough. Use EDI’s tricks and a few guns then it doesn’t matter who it is.  Slam an organic into a wall hard enough and they’re not walking away anything but a bloody pile of nothing.”</p>
<p>“I agree, simple’s the way to go,” Zaeeds says. “Smash him into a wall and hit him with everything we have. Mortars, incendiary grenades - whatever we need to burn him to a crisp - then let shiny here sift through the remains.”
</p>
<p>“Yes, because piling boxes of thermal clips around his feet and draping a bandolier of primed explosives around his neck then firing a claymore to detonate them is truly the height of simplicity,” Samara chides. “Would it not be sufficient, more <em>elegant</em> to use biotics to hold him in place and then slice his throat?”</p>
<p>The laughter that spread through the room after hearing Zaeed’s true plan freezes at Samara’s words.</p>
<p>“Well, sure, that would probably work, too,” Joker mutters.</p>
<p>Zaeed just smirks and grunts. “Sure. Sufficient, elegant, boring as piss. Doesn’t matter when the job’s done at the end of the day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can see where you all had some trouble,” Shepard says. “Alright, then, last but not least is the resident Prothean. I’m sure you have something equally brutal in mind.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you deemed it excessive,” Javik sneers. “And that is why Kai Leng will win.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what’s this about?” Garrus asks.</p>
<p>“He wants to drop a proton bomb on him regardless of where he is, most likely in a densely-populated area,” Shepard answers.</p>
<p>“Of course, he does,” Liara says.</p>
<p>Javik turns to her. "In order to win a war, some sacrifices must be made. This human is a traitor to this cycle. Your species should be glad to sacrifice themselves to rid us of one such as him. Not that a primitive asari would understand such things." He flicks his eyes in Shepard's direction and barks a laugh. "The asari still believes the protheans invented electricity."</p>
<p>“Well, this got way less fun really fast,” Joker says.</p>
<p>“What did you expect?” Liara asks him.</p>
<p>“So anyway... What’s Plan B?” Shepard interrupts.</p>
<p>Javik smirks again. “Do you remember what I told you about the foolish turian soldier? We should do that to this Kai Leng."</p>
<p>"Remind everyone what that was?"</p>
<p>"Maroon him in the desert, bury him in the sand up to his neck and let the wildlife feast on his eyes. And if he survives that, shoot him in the head."</p>
<p>"Yep, there it is," Joker mutters.</p>
<p>"Of course, none of this matters since he should have been thrown out the airlock when he was born." Everyone claps and cheers at this, and Javik blinks his eyes furiously. “I said nothing humorous. Why are you laughing?”
</p>
<p>No one can answer him with a straight face, so he looks to EDI. “You’re the only other one present with any measurable advanced intelligence. Why are they laughing?”</p>
<p>EDI stares back at him, says, “I do not understand if that is a serious question,” and gets the biggest cheer from the crew yet.</p>
<p>Shepard tips her glass to EDI. “And the award for best line of the night goes to our very own shipboard construct, EDI! That humor algorithm is perfectly calibrated.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that my line?” Garrus asks.</p>
<p>“Sure, something like that,” Shepard answers. “Alright everyone, go about your business while the judges deliberate.”</p>
<p>A task easier said than done by far. Even as Shepard, Joker, and Cortez break off and huddle together by the piano, the rest of the crew loudy starts in again - mostly either complimenting each other’s ideas, combining them in newly horrifying ways. After a few short minutes, she calls everyone back to order.</p>
<p>“First off, I want to say that I don’t think I’ve ever been prouder of this crew. You’ve all shown the ingenuity and, frankly, terrifying skills that make us the best of the best. I’d raise my glass to you, but it looks like we drank everything already.” She pauses for the cheer to die down, and then starts again. “So, without further ado and by unanimous consent so fast the Council would be jealous of, the judges have - ”</p>
<p>She’s interrupted by the priority-one beep of her omnitool - the one that says something is very, <em>very</em> wrong. The rest of the crew shuts up fast so she can answer it.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Traynor.”</p>
<p><em>“Commander, we have a situation,”</em> her voice says on the other end. <em>“Will you please authorize the elevator to bring us up?”</em></p>
<p>Shepard snaps her fingers toward the crew, and Grunt jerks out of his stupor and trips over Vega on his way to the door control.</p>
<p>“There a problem, Lieutenant?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I - no. Well, it’s difficult to explain. But we’re not in any particular danger at the moment. I think.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Copy that,” Shepard answers. “What’s your ETA?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Imminent, Commander.”</em>
</p>
<p>True to her word, the door slides open not even ten seconds later - just enough time for her to get over to meet whoever <em>they</em> are. A familiar, Serrice ice Brandy-tinged laugh reaches her ears first; then Doctor Chakwas and Traynor emerge, pushing a maglev cargo container. The corner of it bumps on the edge of the door, making the good Doctor trip against the sudden change in velocity. She chuckles again while Traynor can only glance apologetically at Shepard before correcting the box’s course.</p>
<p>“Doctor, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Shepard asks with a grin. “And did you bring more booze?”</p>
<p>“Good evening, Commander,” she laughs. “Yes, yes, there’s another bottle just here - where?” Traynor pulls the nearly empty container from Chakwas’s field bag which is slung over her shoulder. “Oh, thank you Lieutenant. Now, where was I?”</p>
<p>“You were telling us why we’re lucky enough to have you here tonight.”</p>
<p>Chakwas beams at Shepard. “Oh, yes, of course. Thank you. Well, it’s a funny story. It seems my invitation got lost in the extranet.” She waves her hand to cut off Shepard. “That’s quite alright, Commander, I understand completely. However, seeing as I had a free evening, I decided to use my time well and check in on a few favors I called in. As fortune would have it, I have a surprise for all of you.”</p>
<p>She reaches down and keys in a few commands on the cargo container’s interface. The lid swings open and the entire thing tips on its side, spilling its contents.</p>
<p>Kai Leng’s bound and gagged body hits the floor with a satisfying thud.</p>
<p>The stunned silence of the crew is somehow louder.</p>
<p>“Glyph,” Chakwas calls out. “Take a picture. Their faces are priceless right now.”</p>
<p>The drone obliges and Shepard steps forward, biotics primed. “Doctor, is he - ”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, he’s quite docile at the moment,” Chakwas smirks. “He has enough sedatives in him to keep an elcor under for a week. We also removed his neural implants, and Lieutenant Traynor made sure he didn’t have any hidden tracking devices on him. And those mass field shackles are weighing his limbs down with two-hundred kilograms each.”</p>
<p>Shepard lets the dark energy swirl dissipate. “Then would you mind telling us how in the holy absolute fuck you pulled this off?”</p>
<p>“I know every clinician within twelve sectors of the Citadel. I told them to be on the lookout, and it paid off.”</p>
<p>Everyone just stares at her.</p>
<p>“What? Do you think after the trashing you gave him during the attempted coup he wouldn’t need medical attention? The bastard’s team tried to raid a clinic the next system over, and the field medic crew set a trap under my direction. I’ll spare you the technical details as they’re rather fuzzy at the moment.”</p>
<p>“I expect a full report when you have the time,” Shepard says.</p>
<p>Chakwas laughs and then shatters the bottle against Kai Leng’s skull when he grunts in his sleep.</p>
<p>“Oh, damn, what a waste,” Chakwas laments.</p>
<p>“Doctor, I think it’s safe to say every drink you’ll ever need is on us,” Garrus offers in awed admiration.</p>
<p>“I’ll say,” Vega mutters.</p>
<p>“You’re all the finest of officers and gentle - people. Gentle-aliens. Gentle… Well, you’re the best damn crew in the galaxy.”</p>
<p>“That they are, Doctor,” Shepard nods. “Yourself included, obviously.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and you totally won tonight’s competition,” Joker says quickly, eyes darting to his other judges for confirmation. “Right? She won hands down?”</p>
<p>Cortez nods and Shepard grins. “She sure did. Thank you, Doctor.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure, Commander, as always. As for the rest of you lot, here’s to being happily drunk! Carry on.”</p>
<p>She snaps a salute and then turns on her heel back toward the elevator. Traynor follows her out, and Shepard nods to them before looking down at their most unexpected guest.</p>
<p>“So what’s the plan now?” Garrus asks her.</p>
<p>Shepard smiles again. “A thousand credits to whoever can finish this without ruining the apartment.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to Mallaidhsomo and Ladyamesindy for their help with brainstorming and beta work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>